Panic of the Past
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: Sometimes it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't. Sometimes it was hard to ignore that panic that built up. And sometimes it forces it's way out and consumes him so much that he really can't tell reality from memory. *Oneshot*


**A/N: Inspired by something that happens to me more then I wish it would.**

* * *

His heart was pounding faster than it should be. This wasn't right. Why was he like this? It was pounding so fast it hurt. He could hardly breathe. Everything around him seemed to spin, to tilt. The world was in turmoil. He was in turmoil. He was gonna be sick.

He feel to his knees, oh god what was happening to him. He was dying, or going mad, or having a nightmare maybe. He didn't know but he wanted it to stop. Hand clutched at his chest as it heaved for air, while the other shook as he ran it through his hair, pulling at the dreads.

 _"Help me, someone help me"_

He screamed the words but they came out as little more than small whispers. The world was blurring more now, his whole body was hot and sweaty and cold and confused.

 _"Dax? Dax what's wrong?!"_

He couldn't speak, his mouth was to dry. Instead he simply shook his head while his body did the same.

 _"Somethings wrong with him!"_

 _"But what?!"_

 _"I don't know Bren I'm not a freaking doctor?!"_

 _"Guys calm down this isn't helping."_

Dax could hear muffled sounds but not the words. They sounded scared, panicked. Like him. He wanted to run away from them, they weren't helping. He needed help.

 _"Please, my tribe, stand back. Dax needs calm not panic."_

 _"Beyal do you know what's wrong with him?"_

 _"He is in a panicked state. I do not know why but we must calm him."_

 _"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?!"_

 _"Bren shut up!"_

 _"Jinja calm down."_

 _"Please all of you be silent."_

He was seeing flashes of light now, but not the good kind. Loud noises, bangs, screams, crying. Wait was that him. It was, but not just him, there were so many around him crying and screaming and the bangs were still going. The flashes of light were tuning into heat. Streaks of color blurring past him, screaming as they went. Oh god, oh god he was back. No. No! he didn't want to be here.

 _"Dax, friend, hear my voice. I am here. You are safe. Be calm."_

It was getting louder, every breath hurt, burned with the heat of the fire surrounding him.

 _"Please Dax, breath calmly. I am here."_

He felt something then, something that wasn't burning, or hot, or pain filled. It was calm. It was nice. But the screaming was still around him and he couldn't turn away from the sight of someone he had once know writhing on the ground in an effort to put out the flames

" _Speak to him, we must bring him back. But be calm."_

 _"Dax…"_

 _"Hey come on man…."_

 _"Dax come back…."_

More voices, more calm feelings. Less and less of the horror around him. He took a deep breath, the first he had taken in a long time. It had hurt, but he had needed it. He continued trying to take in more air.

 _"That is it my friend…"_

 _"Come on Daxy…."_

 _"You got this Dax…."_

 _"Dax…..?"_

He didn't open his eyes, they were never closed, but it felt as if he was. Suddenly a dim world came into view. Four worried faces looked down on him. His breath was still heaving and his body still shook but he was back in his own mind again and not that horrid nightmare world.

 _"My friend, do not speak. Simply breathe."_

Dax nodded slowly, still feeling not quite connected to his body. He focused on his breath, bringing it under control. He felt dizzy and sick still but everything was coming into focus and he felt as though he could think again.

 _"Tell me Dax, do you want water?"_

Another slow nod and then he was being handed a glass.

 _"Do you wish to talk about it right now?"_

A moment's hesitation before a small head shake.

 _"The disruption is over, please go back to your beds my friends."_

 _"Wait but?"_

 _"We can discuss this in the morning."_

Dax watched the others walk away reluctantly. Then Beyal's eyes were back on him. Wide and grey and wiser than they should be for one so young.

 _"Do you wish me to stay?"_

A nod. Short, sharp, definite. Then a warm body climbing into the sleeping bag, small arms wrapping him in safety and a quiet, calm voice that sounded almost like a lullaby.

Dax felt himself relax, the previous events melting away. His eyes closed and he sunk into a deep, peaceful sleep with warm breath on his neck and the feeling of security settled in his mind.

Tomorrow would be hell, but right now….Now was peace and he was content to enjoy it whilst it lasted.

* * *

 **A/N: So much Angst! Leave a review if you feel like it!**


End file.
